1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a single-layer or multilayer film by extrusion or coextrusion, biaxial orientation, and heat setting based on crystallizable thermoplastics whose principal constituent is a crystallizable thermoplastic having a standard viscosity SV (DCA) of from 600 to 1 000.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biaxially oriented films of crystallizable thermoplastics are known and numerously described. These films are commonly composed principally of a polyester, production regrind, and additives giving the individual films the desired functionality. The raw materials costs for the polyester, however, are relatively high, and so a search is on for inexpensive alternative starting materials for producing films.